Meet the Sniper
The Meet the Sniper video is a video which shows insight of the Sniper. Transcript [A lone RV is driving down a desert road. Camera cuts to the dashboard, where a bobblehead of the former Civilian sits. A hand comes from offscreen and flicks the head.] Sniper: "Boom. Headshot." [Meet the Sniper text appears. Cuts to the Sniper driving his RV as Valve's edited version of Magnum Force plays in the background.] Sniper: "Snipin's a good job, mate! pauses to make a right turn It's challengin' work, outta doors. I guarantee you'll not go angry-" [Cuts to a shot of the Sniper brushing his teeth. There are three photographs on the right of his mirror of a BLU Engineer, Heavy, and Scout - the Engineer and the Scout are crossed off, but the Heavy is not.] Sniper "-'cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead." [Scene cuts to view inside the Sniper's scope. The Sniper headshots the Heavy from the previous scene; the bullet shatters the Bottle of the Demoman behind him, causing the top half of the Bottle to embed itself in his remaining eye. The Demoman flails around, takes out his Grenade Launcher, fires three grenades wildly in the air and falls over a ledge, with his stray grenades igniting a cluster of explosive barrels below and causing a chain explosion.] Sniper: "Ow..." [Cuts to the Sniper talking on a pay phone.] Sniper: "Dad? Dad, I'm a- Ye- Not a "crazed gunman", dad, I'm an assassin! ...Well, the difference bein' one is a job and the other's a mental sickness!" [Back to Sniper in the RV.] Sniper: "I'll be honest with ya: my parents do not care for it." [Cuts to Sniper climbing the tall tower in Gold Rush Stage 3, Cap 1. The Sniper now is waiting at the top of the tower for a shot.] Sniper: [Glances away from his scope briefly to address the viewer] "I think his mate saw me." [A bullet ricochets off the ledge under the Sniper.] Sniper: "YES! Yes he did!" [The Sniper takes cover as return fire ricochets off the tower.] [Cuts to a time-lapse image of the Sniper waiting for a shot. Several jars of urine fill up to his side, as the Sniper drinks coffee and waits. As the sun starts to set, the Sniper smiles and finally takes his shot.] [The Sniper backstabs a Spy through the chest with his Kukri on Gold Rush Stage 3, then slides him off the Knife with a satisfied expression.] Sniper: "Feelins'? Look mate, you know who has a lot of feelings?" [Cut back to the RV] Sniper: "Blokes that bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards." doffs his hat and puts it on his chest, standing over the dead Spy. Sniper: "Be polite." [Sniper headshots a Medic, a Soldier, and a Pyro, blowing the last's head clean off.] Sniper: "Be efficient." [Slow-motion shot of the Sniper reloading his rifle.] Sniper: "Have a plan to kill everyone you meet." [The Sniper fires directly at the camera. The screen blacks out.] [Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays.] [Cut back to the pay phone.] Sniper: "Dad.... Dad p-, yeah - put Mum on the phone!" Video Category:Meet the Team